Taken
by SleepyWolf2365
Summary: Its my first story, so don't hurt me. Please comment, anyone can. Story:  Sam was just a strong blader looking for good competition in Battle Bladers. But what if someone was watching and put every1 she knew on the line? How can anything good come out?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyyy people. Okay so this is my first story so don't hurt me! Well I just found out that my character and beyblade might be in a story "This is what happens when you mess with a TV". I'm sooo excited cause I might be paired with Ryuga! He's my favorite! XD**

**Anyways I'm going to use the same character I gave her, Ripperkinz, because it IS my character after all. But it's a completely different story line. **

**And, this is a Ryuga love story! You'll see how everything works out. **

**Enough of my blabbing, on with my first story! XD**

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street of a city, called Metal City, I was looking for tough bladders. I carried nothing with me except for my bey launcher and my beyblade Light Wolf. Nothing could touch me.<p>

I've had Light Wolf ever since could remember. My dad taught me all about beyblading and, most importantly, the blader's spirit.

~*flashback*~

"_It doesn't mater how strong or weak your opponent is, as long as you have the will to win and a strong blader spirit, you will win any battle you face. Promise me Sam, that you will always remember that." _

"_I powmise daddy," I said looking at his warm trusting, but stern, brown eyes._

_He smiled. "Good. Sam, here. I want you to have this," he handed me a beyblade. "This was once my bey, Light Wolf. It has very powerful abilities that I don't even know. If you trust it, it will never fail you. You and this bey will go far."_

_I looked at the bey in my hand. I could feel the power it possessed. It started to glow a light blue. I could even hear a faint howl far off in the distance. _

_The bey was white and blue. The face bolt was blue but the design was white. It had a white howling wolf on it with a white L on one side of her and a white W on the other. The energy ring was white with thin blue stripes on it. The fusion wheel was thick and silver. The performance tip and spin track was blue. The spin track had little claws symbolizing the wolf's claws._

_My dad chuckled. "Come on, lets battle."_

_He took out his bey Wild Cat and took out his launcher._

_I put Light Wolf in its launcher and got ready to battle._

"_Three!" He said._

"_Two!" I said._

"_One! Let it rip!" We said together and launched our beys._

_They circled the ground._

"_Lets test your skills Sam! I won't be going easy on you just because you're my daughter!"_

_I nodded. "Me too!"_

_He smiled. "Go Wild Cat! Special move: Wild claw fury!" Wild Cat bitbeast came out and started charging toward my bey with its fangs._

_I started to panic. Then, "Special move: Wolf claw tornado!" LW and the wolf shined and a tornado started from my bey._

_My dad's eyes got wide. Wild Cat was still charging towards Wolf. "No! Wild Cat retreat!" But it was to late. Wild Cat was sucked in the tornado and got flung down to the ground with a big bang. Wild Cat roared. When the dust cleared, my bey was still spinning but my dad's wasn't. And don't get me wrong; my dad is a very powerful blader._

_Then my bey jumped in the air and I caught it. My eyes were wide. I just defeated my dad, MY DAD, with one special move. And I just created it too. I was amazed. Then I heard the same howling, it was coming from my bey. _

"_Sam, that was a an incredible display of power and spirit. I'm very proud of you. You will become an even stronger blader and go far. Just promise me one thing," I looked at him and said yes. "don't let your powers or you get fall into the wrong hands. Always fight for the rights of beyblade and the bladders spirit."_

"_I powmise dad." I said._

~*end of flashback*~

I smiled remembering that day and battle. I was only 7 there and now I'm 16. I have kept my promise and always will. Now I was gathering points to enter a tournament called Battle Bladders. I looked at my pointer. It said: 37,890. I still needed 12,110 points to enter. No prob. That was easy.

A little kid's scream cut me out of my thoughts. I ran that way.

* * *

><p><strong>And NO the kid is not Kenta! Remember this is the road to battle bladders so everyone is gone getting points!<strong>

**Character description is in next chapter sorry!**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want me to keep going. K, till next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm so happy! I got 2 reviews in 1 day! Awesome! Sorry if the chapters aren't too long. It takes awhile to type, and there happens to be only 1 computer in the house-_-.**

**Okay so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my twin brother Andrew! He's out at some party with my parents meeting pro golfers. He's an amazing golfer and hope he goes far in life! (I hope I do too). He's the reason I get the chance to type! :D**

**Anyway enough of my talking, on with the story!**

**Disclamer: ****I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion or Metal Masters. Or Ryuga. Just my own made up characters! **

* * *

><p>When I got to the place where I heard the scream, I saw a little girl crying and a little boy in front of her being defensive. There was a group of boys laughing at them; we where in an alley.<p>

"Grrr, give me back my sisters bey!" The little boy said.

The guys just laughed. "HA! Like we would. Weak opponents like you and your sister don't deserve to be blading at all!"

"Yes we do! Everyone has the right to battle!" He said in an angry tone.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared. I'll tell you what. Give us your all your points and then we will give the baby her 'bey' back!"

The boy's eyes went wide. "What? No! We've worked really hard to earn those points! We won't give them to bullies like you!"

"Fine then we'll just destroy her bey! Go Rock Serpent! Destroy her bey into nothing!"

"NO! Pink Pony!" The girl screamed.

"ENOUGH! Go Light Wolf!" I said and launched my bey. I easily knocked Rock Serpent away.

"WHAT?" the guy said.

I stepped into the light. I was tall and skinny wearing white sneakers (think Addis), blue skinny jeans with a white belt, a plain light blue t-shirt, a white cardigan on top. I was also wearing a silver heart locket with a photo of my mom, dad, and me. I had shoulder length wavy brown hair with side bangs, brown eyes, and a huge scar over my left eye. It went from the top of my eyebrow to the middle of my cheek. "You are not a true blader. Everyone has the right to battle. You are just a big bully!"

"Your wrong! Weak opponents don't deserve to battle! Just like you! We'll make you eat those words!"

"Let it rip!" The other guys said in unison.

"Ha! Not so tough now are you!"

The little kids' eyes went wide. "A three on one battle? That's not fair!" The little girl said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. This is an easy battle. I'll get your bey back." I told them.

Now the guy was irritated. "Grrr. That's it! I'm done playing around! If we win we get your points AND your bey!"

"Okay, and if I win, you give back her bey and leave little kids alone!" I said in an angry tone.

"Like you'll win! Go Rock Serpant! Special move: Snake death grip!" The others yelled their special moves also.

"Haha! Go Light Wolf! Show them our blader's spirit! Special move: Wolf claw tornado!" LW shined and a tornado formed from my bey. They got sucked into it and got flung to the ground. When the dust cleared, it showed their beys in a hole not spinning.

"Heh, that was way to easy!" I said while catching Wolf.

The guys where on the ground wide eyed. "Wh-who are y-you?"

"Lets just say I'm a protector of pure bladders." I said and winked at the kids. "Now where is her bey?"

"H-here! Take it and leave us alone! W-we didn't want y-your stupid bey anyway!" He said and threw her bey and they ran off.

I caught it and knelt down to the kids' height. "Here you go, here's Pink Pony." I gave the pink beyblade to her.

She smiled. "Thanks miss! But who are you really?"

I smiled. "Like I said, I'm a protector of pure bladders; like you." I poked her in the chest.

She giggled. "Wow, that's so cool! I'm going to train hard every day to become as strong as you and going to beat those mean bullies that pick on us kids!"

I laughed. "Good! That's the bladder's spirit! Now run along. It's almost dinner time."

"Oh! That's right! Come on sis! We have to get home! Thanks again miss! Bye!" They waved and left.

I got up. It warms my heart seeing young bladders fired up like that. My stomach growled. Speaking of dinner time, I have to find somewhere to eat.

~*Later at a local diner*~

I was sitting at a bar eating a hamburger when the tv came on. It was a message from the WBBA. Then Blader DJ came on.

"Go Battle Bladders! Today we have some great news for all you bladders out there. Check it out my friends, if you win this you'll rack up 10,000 bey points! Yup the largest challenge match in history is going to happen real soon! You and you and you get your beys down to Glitsvill city as soon as you can! The tournament happens in 3, count 'em 3, days! See you all then!" Then the screen went blank.

Three days huh? No problem. I'll be there. You can count on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for now. I know its short but its takes awhile to type and I have to do research to make my story accurate. Review please! It makes me feel so happy and fuzzy inside;) It also tells me I'm not wasting my time with this and people want me to continue!<strong>

**Want a laugh? The Spongebob slap dance! XD I saw that movie today and I was dying! Okay, I'm probably wasting your valuable time with my babbling. xp**

**See ya real soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo again my readers So I have checked the stats of how many readers this story got and I must say, AWESOME! XD The story has been out for three days and it has gotten 63 hits and 33 visitors! Awesome! But I am a bit disappointed on not getting many reviews…but thanks Ripperkinz, Illusion fox, and Anonymous for reviewing! And remember it only takes a minute of your time…so on to the next.

**And ALSO if you want one of your OC in this, than maybe I could pull a few strings;)**

**Disclamer:**** I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Too bad…I would make some sweet changes;)**

As I was sitting on the subway, I had my eyes closed concentrating on the tournament.

'_Remember Sam, it doesn't matter how strong or weak the opponent is. As long as I hold onto the will to win and fire up my bladder's spirit, I will win.'_

"We are now arriving at Giltsvill City. Thanks for choosing Beyway. Have a nice day." The conductor announced through the intercom.

The train slowed down and the doors opened. People where running out because of the limited room in the subway car.

I got up and got out and went up the stairs. When I got to the top, my breath was taken away. The stadium was huge and there were TONS of people battling, talking, buying things for their bey, or just rushing to get a good seat before the tournament started. I gasped.

I walked forward and took in the view. I don't think I've ever seen so many people at one stadium before. Then I noticed there was a crowd gathering by this stand. As I got closer I saw that people were watching this guy wave flower petals around with his fan.

'_Heh, he's not so great. There's no such thing as magic or fortune telling. The future is determined by you and your spirit.' _I thought.

"You there!" The 'so called' magician called to someone.

I then looked at him and saw his fan pointing at me. "Huh? Me?" I said in shock. I was at the back of the crowd and he singled me out.

He nodded. "Yes you there with the wolf spirit. How would you like your future be told?"

I scoffed. "Heh, yeah right. There is no such thing as magic or fortune telling. The future is determined by me and my bladder's spirit!"

"Hmph, hmm," he grunted as he threw out petals and waved his fan around. Then one petal fell into the water bowl. He chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. The fate that lies in front of you in a dark one. You may be happy now but your happiness won't last very long. Watch your back, or someone will do it for you," then another petal fell into the bowl. His eyes widened. "Oh; I see."

I was shocked. A dark fate? I better watch my back or someone will do it for me? What does that even mean?

"What do you see?" a guy from the crowd asked.

The 'magician' looked at me straight in the eye. "Sam, even though things may be dark and it won't be easy, something good will come out. I can't see what exactly it is but I can tell it is something good that will change your life forever."

'_Okay, now the guy has lost it.' _ I thought.

"WAIT, how do you know my name and that I have the wolf's spirit? I've never even met you before!"

He chuckled. "Haha, it's not that hard to figure out. It's practically written on your forehead."

Okay, now I've had enough. "Grrr, I'm outta here. I should be focusing on the next match!" I started walking away when I bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry." I said. I looked at the person.

"Oh it's okay miss. I'm fine." The redhead said. He held out his hand. "I'm Ginga Hagane."

"Sam," I said while shaking his hand.

"Yeah I know, I heard the magician say it. And about your fate, I hope it doesn't turn out that way. You were right on how the future is determined by bladder's spirit." He said with a smile. I nodded and gave him a smile. "So I heard that you're competing in this tournament?"

"Yup. I could use those bey points. Everything counts."

"Yeah, same." Then the two guys next to him coughed. Ginga's eyes grew wide. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh sorry guys. Sam, this is Kenta and Benki." He said pointing to the small green haired boy then the bigger guy with a bull jacket.

"Are you guys competing?" I asked.

"Sure am! I can't wait to start battling! And see Kyoya! B-b-b-bull!" He said and got all hyper.

"Easy there big guy," Kenta said trying to calm him down. Then he looked at me. "Um Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Um sure Kenta, what is it?"

"How did you get that big scar over your eye?" he asked pointing to it.

I closed my eyes and touched it. The pain and memory of that day came back to my mind. I started to tear.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would-," Kenta started. But he got cut off.

"I don't think you should be asking her personal questions like that to her," a guy with a rough voice started. I opened my eyes as everyone turned around. "Something like a scar is something that people don't like to talk about." It was a guy with green hair, ripped clothes, blue eyes with identical scars underneath them. He knew my pain.

"KYOYA!" Everyone yelled.

"KYOYAAAA!" Benki screamed and ran to him.

Kyoya stopped him with one hand. "Get a grip, will ya?"

I laughed. He walked up to me. "Thank you." I whispered.

He just gave a nod. Then he held out a hand. "Kyoya Tategami."

"Sam." I said. I shook his hand.

Just then Blader DJ came on. "All bladders please report into the stadium. The tournament will begin in just a few moments."

"Looks like we should be heading inside," Ginga said. Then everyone went inside. I went a separate way. "Wait, Sam! Aren't you coming in with us?"

I nodded no. "I'll see you guys later. I have to start focusing on the tournament." Ginga nodded.

~*Later*~

Blader DJ came on the screen. "Alrighty folks, lets get this tournament started! The first matches are: Ryutaro vs Ginga, Tsubasa and Benkei, Kenta and the Gemios twins, Yuu and Tetsuya, Kyoya and Hirkaru, Hyoma and Captain Capri, and Sam vs the 3 Kumade brothers."

I looked at the picture of the Kumade brothers on the big screen. "The three Kumade brothers eh? They don't look hard," I took out Light Wolf. She shined. "We got this."

Okay that's it for now. I can't find who Hyoma battled so it's gunna be him! Okay gotta go! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to apologize for a few errors in the last chapter There wasn't any border lines and some of my author's notes wasn't bolded! -_- I'm still amazed on how many people are reading it though; but their not reviewing… I would like to know if people like my story or not. I know that some do but do others? Hmmm….that iz de question. But I guess they do because I get views! :D**

**Okay another thing is that there are going to be new characters in the story! Yippie! Aren't you happy? They aren't mine though. They are going to be my friends! But they aren't going to be introduced until a few chapters. I just have to get info. On with my story!**

**Disclamer:**** I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion.**

* * *

><p>I was walking up the steps trying to find a place to sit to watch Ginga's battle when I heard my name being called.<p>

"Sam! Over here! Sit over here!" Kenta yelled to me. He waved his hands around like crazy.

I went over to them and laughed. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked jokingly.

Kenta quickly moved over. "Sure! Sit next to me!"

"Hey Kenta, your squishing me! Stop!" Complained Benkei.

Kenta grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Benkei," Then his eyes grew wide. "I forgot! You haven't met Madoka!" He pointed over to a girl with brown hair with goggles, brown eyes, a pink sweater over a t-shirt, a skirt, knee socks and sneakers. She even carried a little laptop. Truthfully, I would say that she's bit of a nerd. "Madoka, Sam. Sam, Madoka."

Madoka looked up from her laptop. "Hi," she smiled. She held out her hand. "Madoka."

I shook it and smiled. "Sam."

"I've heard some things about you from Ginga and the others. I hope your future doesn't really turn out like that."

"It won't," I reassured her. "Me and Light Wolf won't let it turn out like that." My hand moved to my belt where I kept Light Wolf. I heard a faint howl.

Blader DJ came on the wide screen and you could see him on a lift to watch the battle over head. "Alllllll righty folks; lets get this bey tournament started!" He did a fist pump in the air and the crowd started cheering. "First up is the magician with the mysterious beyblade; Ryutaro!" Then he rose out and then we saw him. It was the guy that told me my 'future'! My eyes went wide.

"Hey! It's that guy we saw earlier today!" Kenta said.

"And his opponent, the guy with a flying horse; G-g-ginga!" DJ said. Then Ginga rose and started waving to the crowd; until he saw his opponent.

His eyes went wide. "Y-you? You're the guy that told Sam's future!"

Ryutaro laughed. "Hahaha. Yes it is me. But don't be mad at me, the _real_ person you should be mad at is _Sam._"

This got Ginga mad and also me. "Grrrr. Yes I _will_ be mad at you! _You're _the person that told her that! You told her lies! I won't be mad at her!"

"Well after all, she _is_ the person that chose that fate anyway."

Now he was really mad. "Grrrrrr! I'll beat you with my flying partner Pegasus! Me and Pegasus will show you me and Sam's blader spirit!" He held up his bey.

Then Ryutaro held up his. "Ha! Silly Ginga! You and your Pegasus aren't a match for me and my Thermal Piscies!"

"Three!" yelled Blader DJ holding up three fingers.

"Two!" yelled Ginga.

"One!" yelled Ryutaro.

"Let it rip!" They yelled and launched their beys in the dish. They circled each other.

-FF(**A/N:** since everyone knows the battle and turn out)

Ginga caught Pegasus in air and smiled. "Yeah!"

"Go Ginga!" Kenta yelled.

"Way to go Ginga!" I yelled.

He turned around to us and smiled. "I did it! For us Sam!"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

~*Later*~

We where all rushing to met Ginga. Then we saw him.

"Ginga!" We yelled.

He turned around. "Hey everyone!"

"Ginga, that was amazing!" Madoka said in awe.

He looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Her eyes went wide and she said, "What? What do you mean 'what'? That thing you did!"

"Oh that thing?"

"Yes! That 'thing'! How did you DO that?"

He shrugged. "Oh I don't know. I just….did it."

Hyoma laughed. "Leave it to Ginga to not even know what he was doing."

We started talking until someone rammed into me.

"OWWW!" I yelled. We fell to the floor. I groaned. "Ughhh. Ow that really hurt!" I rubbed my head. "Hey buddy! Watch where your going! Are you blind or something?" I was really pissed.

Everyone started to hover over us.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Kenta asked.

"Do I look okay?" I said. I looked at him but then instantly regretted it. Kenta looked hurt. Benkei, Hyoma, and Ginga helped us up. "I'm sorry Kenta. I was just really mad."

"It's okay. It was kind of a bad question anyway." Kenta said with a small smile.

"Hey are you okay?" Ginga asked the girl that ran into me. She had dark brown hair that was a quarter down her back and honey-gold eyes. She wore a sleeveless yellow t-shirt with a little white and had a white mini skirt. She had white boots and to top the yellow theme off, had a yellow bow on top of her head. The last thing she had with her was a white satchel.

"What is your name Yellow or something?" I snorted. I was still sort of mad at her. She just nodded. I was confused. "Wait so your name _is_ Yellow?"

She nodded again.

"Your name…it's Yellow?" Benkei asked still confused.

She sighed. She went through her satchel and took out a notepad and pencil and wrote something down. Then she turned it towards us. It read:

'_YES. My name is Yellow.'_

"Ohhhh," everyone said and nodded simultaneously.

"Can't you talk? Why do you carry a notepad and pencil for?" asked Benkei.

She flipped a page and wrote down:

'_Yes I can talk but I choose not too. PLEASE don't ask. I carry these things around so I can communicate with people. I came here to compete in the tournament. And I'm sorry I ran into you.'_ She looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay," I smiled and said, "Sam." I held out my hand. She shook it. "And this Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma, Hikaru, Benkei, and Kyoya." I said while pointing to each one. Kyoya just came.

She waved kindof shyly.

Then Ginga spoke up. "Oh and about the tornament, you just missed the cut. It already started. I just won the first battle. Sorry."

She looked sad and disappointed.

"But if you want, you can watch everyones' battles with me. I don't battle, I'm more of an analyzer and fix n clean beyblades." Offered Madoka.

Yellow smiled. She wrote:

'_Sure! I'd love to!'_

Just then Blader DJ came on. "Alright folks! Time to get the tournament a'rollin! All bladers please report to your designated bey dish."

"Time to battle! B-b-bull! I'm so pumped! Let's go already!" Benkei yelled and started to push everyone.

"Ahhh!" we all yelled. (except for Yellow)

"Alright, Benkei! We're going!" I said.

Then he stopped. He laughed nervously. "Hahaha, sorry about that."

Then we all went back to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hoped you like it. Well if you didn't see the weather, hurricane Irene's path is the east coast and NJ is in the line of fire. I live there and since it's such a big storm, I'm not sure I'll get power. As a gift, I have given my readers another chapter I hope I can put up another in a few days though. So this is bye for now with all my love.<strong>

**This chapter was for Illusion Fox because her OC Yellow is now apart of the story! YAAYY! Next OC will be in soon. But it's Ripperkinz's. Hope you enjoyed the chapter Illusion! Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm still so soaked that people love this story XD. Your right angie007, the storyline is a bit slow. I promise you that Ryuga WILL appear maybe this chapter or the next. To be honest, I don't really plan out chapters, or actually, this entire story. I just go with what comes to me. It works out pretty good I must say :D**

**I want to apologize with my biggest mistake with this story that actually REALLY bothers me; I've been putting bladders instead of BLADERS. I want to apologize. I can't fix it bcuz I would have to re-upload the chapters and post them again, too much work. So from now on it WILL be BLADERS. Thank you SO much Glacial Pisces for pointing that out. Ok, on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion**

* * *

><p>Light Wolf retreated to my hand after I won my battle. "Oh yeah!" I yelled with a huge grin. I just defeated the three Kumade brothers with Wolf Claw Tornado. That wasn't even my most powerful move. I had a lot more tricks up my sleeve. The battle didn't even last for more than a minute.<p>

"And that wraps up the fist round of this 10,000 bey point tournament," Blader DJ announced. "To recap, the winners are: Ginga, Tsubasa, Kenta, Yuu, Kyoya, Hyoma, and Sam! Get ready folks, because round two will begin in half an hour!"

I went backstage and everyone was there congratulating me. I smiled, "Thanks guys."

"How did you defeat the three Kumade brothers with one special move?" Madoka asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "It was just one of my special moves, no biggie."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Only one? You have _more?_" I was about to answer when Blader DJ showed up on the monitor reading off a piece of paper.

"There has been slight changes to the second round of this tournament by our sponsor; The Dark Nebula. The second round will be a battle royal between all of the finalists. That is all." Then the screen went blank.

"A battle royal? What is the Dark Nebula up too?" Ginga asked to no one in particular.

FF to battle royal

"Alright folks let's get the main event started," Blader DJ said. Everyone was around the bey dish holding up their bey.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Everyone said in unison. The beys all hit each other at once and circled the stadium.

"Go Eagle!" Tsubasa commanded.

"Pegasus!" cried Ginga. Eagle started to attack Pegasus.

"And Pegasus's first opponent is Eagle!" Blader DJ announced. Then Libra got in between. "Woa, Libra cuts in. Unbelievable!" Tsubasa and Yuu started to argue.

Then out of nowhere, "King Lion tearing blast!" Kyoya yelled. Then three tornados started to form.

I saw this and I needed to protect Wolf from a stadium out. "Wolf claw tornado!" Then a tornado formed from my bey, protecting it.

Eagle and Libra got caught in Kyoya's move and got spun around flung out. They both hit the rims of the dish just staying in.

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Kyoya asked them.

"Huh? What?" They asked.

"Grr, then let me spell it out for you," he pointed and said, "Ginga isn't your only opponent!"

I backed him up. "You got that right!"

He looked at me and smiled. "Go Leone!"

"Eagle dodges Leone's attack!" Blader DJ announced.

"Ginga, Sam!" Kyoya said. We understood.

"Ready Sam?" Ginga asked.

"Ready!" I said. "Go Light Wolf!"

"Go Pegasus!"

Wolf and Pegasus were right on Eagle's tail. They both attacked simotantiously. Eagle flew in the air.

"Pegasus and Wolf work together to take down Eagle. That's the second flaw! You've allowed to work together to take down an opponent!" Blader DJ said.

Eagle just made it safe.

"Time to join the party Kenta!" Hyoma told him.

"Right! Go Sagitterio!" He commanded.

Aries and Sagitterio both attacked Libra.

"This time it's Aries and Sagitterio working together to bring down Libra! Alright!" Bladder DJ observed. The crowd cheered.

"Nice try boys but I won't lose so easily! Go Libra!" Yuu commanded. Libra jumped back and charged for Aries and Sagitterio. They dodged easily.

"Alright, right now!" Hyoyma yelled.

"Go!" Kenta yelled.

They both hit Libra went sent him flying to the dish's edge. He just barley stayed safe.

Than Tsubasa asked Yuu something and he nodded. Libra started attacking Sagitterio.

"Libra and Sagitterio! The ultimate stamina battle!" said Blader DJ.

"As strong as ever!" Kenta said paniced. Then he went into like some kind of trance.

"Come on Kenchi! Wake up! Your not even trying!" Yuu said annoyed. "This is boring! So I'll just end it, how bout that?" Then a bright green light blinded everyone.

"No! Sagitterio!" Sagitterio started to woble. "No!" Then a bey knocked Libra out of the way. "Huh? What?"

"I'm taking over this battle! Kenta if your not going to battle than go home!" It was Kyoya that saved Kenta but as a wake up call. Kenta got serious.

Leone and Libra started battling.

"Go Sagitterio!"

"Go Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled. It took off for Aries.

"What?" Me and Ginga asked together.

"Hurry up and lose why don't cha?" Tsubasa asked annoyed that Aries was putting up a fight.

"I won't let Ginga hog the spotlight forever! Aries! Wind storm assult!" Aries spintrack cancled out Eagle's attack.

Tsubasa growled. "Aries! Horn throw distruction!"

"Eagle!" The bitbeast charged at each other. Aries threw Eagle towards the sky. "HA! Just what I wanted! Go! Eagle! Metal wing smash!" Eagle charged torwards Aries and knocked him out of the stadium.

"No!" Hyoma cried as he saw Aries at his feet.

"And the first one out it Hyoma!" announced Blader DJ.

"Ginga! You are next my friend!" Tsubasa told him.

"You don't learn easily, do you Tsubasa?" I said nodding my head.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Ginga isn't your only opponent!" I yelled annoyed. "Go Light Wolf!" Wolf charged torwards Eagle. They started battling.

"Hmm, you are quite strong I must say," He said pleased. "For a girl!"

"Well I'm more than a pretty face!" I said.

He laughed. "Your not that etheir! You got that big scar on your face!"

That did it. "Oh yeah tough guy? How would you like one to match? Go Light Wolf!" Wolf threw Eagle to the air.

"I see you don't learn ethier! I have Eagle of the sky! Eagle: Metal wing smash!"

"Wolf claw tornado!" A tornado formed.

"What?" His eyes went wide.

Eagle got caught in it and started getting thrown around.

I smirked. "Kyoya isn't the only one who can make fancy tornados!"

"Check it! Wolf is throwing Eagle around like a little play toy! Can Eagle withstand all the attacks?" Blader DJ asked.

Eagle was about to be thrown down again. "Ginga!" I yellled to him. He nodded.

Eagle was thrown to Pegasus. "Go Pegasus!" Pegasus hit Eagle. Ginga smiled. "That should do it!"

"Eagle!" Tsubasa cried. Eagle just landed inside the dish.

"No! My attack didn't have enough power!" Ginga said.

"Ha! I must say that was a nice attempt, but not good enough! I don't have time to battle a little puppy! I came here to battle Ginga! Go Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled. Eagle started to attack Pegasus.

"Are you kidding me? **_I_** was the one who had you desparate! Come back here! I'm not finshed yet!" I yelled completly annoyed and angry at him.

On the other side Leone and Sagitterio both attacked Libra which sent him forward.

"King Loin tearing blast!" Kyoya yelled.

"Sagitterio flame claw!" Kenta yelled. Sagitterio was on fire and charged torwards Libra. He hit Libra dead on. "Direct hit!"

Libra was rolling around the dish. "Nice try Kenchi! But it's not my bedtime yet!" Libra stood up right again.

"What?" yelled Kenta.

"WHAT? Eagle and Pegasus are battling without me? No fair!" Yuu complained. Libra sped up to catch them.

"Hey come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" Kyoya said annoyed. Leone and Sagitterio started chasing Libra.

"Don't get in my way! Libra, Sonic wave!" The bey dish was turned into sand. Leone and Sagiterio slowed down.

"Looks like Leone and Sagitterio are having it tough in the sand!" Blader DJ reported.

Libra knocked Eagle out of the way.

"Huh?" Tsubasa said.

They started arguing again. "Libra! Inferno blast!" The blinding green light came back and everyone sheilded their eyes.

"There it is folks! Libra's specail move!" said Blader DJ.

"Now Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled. Eagle flew in the air. "Counterstance!" Eagle flew torwards the light and broke through.

"You and me will battle to see who will be Ginga's opponent!"

The light only got stronger.

"I can't get sucked in! Wolf claw tornado!" I commanded.

"Lion gale force wall!"

Ginga started to panic. Then he got an idea. "Go Pegasus! Full power!" Pegasus started circling them with blue flames shooting out. Pegasus bitbeast came out and shot feathers towards the light leaving Eagle and Libra exposed. Pegasus attacked them both. When the smoke cleared, it showed the three of them not spinning. Everyone gasped.

"Woa, Pegasus's attack left everyone not spinning!" Blader DJ said amazed.

"Not everyone!" Kyoya and I said together. We then looked at each other. I grinned.

Our tornados stopped revealing our beys and Sagitterio still spinning.

"What? Sagitterio is still spinning?" Kenta said amazed.

"Looks like Kyoya's Lion gale force wall and Sam's Wolf claw tornado protected their beys, and Sagittero, from the attack!" Blader DJ said. The crowd cheered.

"Don't get the wrong idea Kenta! I wasn't trying to save you or anything! Leone!" Kyoya commanded.

"Sagitterio!" Kenta yelled but it was to late. Sagitterio was knocked out of the stadium.

"Ohhh! Kenta was too late and that costed him the points! Now its a battle between Sam and Kyoya! .win?" Blader DJ yelled.

Wolf howled as Leone roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh cliffhanger! xD I'm sooo evil! Sorry that your character isn't in yet Ripperkinz:( I'm working on it...sorry that I didn't post a chapter sooner. Life's been busy and thank god I still have power or you wouldnt hear from me for awhile! :( okay time for me to work on the next chapter!<strong>

**Chow!**

**~SleepyWolf2365**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right another chapter! I have some news. So a few days ago the PGA came to Edison, New Jersey. I went to it 3 days! It was a lot of fun! I didn't know that I would like it so much. I heard of Adam Scott on TV and saw him here and there but didn't really care about golf so I never payed attention. My family LOVES golf btw. Anyway, so I followed him around 18 holes for 2 days straight. I like fell in love with him! :D He's so hot and a great golfer! So I'm going to do a one-shot for myself and post it on here. I don't care if people read it or not but I care! I hope you watch him play and fall for him too! (I'm 14 so it's only a crush.)**

**So hopefully I post in a few days. Idk. It's not a rush or anything cause I'm not sure that people really care…-_- But this story is a'rollin! On with it! Oh and also, I had A HUGE fight with an ex friend yesterday…. it was REALLY bad. She was racist against me! Anyway, 3 2 1 Let it riiiip!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

* * *

><p>"Who will win?" Blader DJ yelled.<p>

"I must say Sam, I give you props for getting this far in the battle." Kyoya said impressed.

"Thanks. But I'm more than a pretty face! No one has put up much of a fight! Me and Wolf will be victorious!" I fist pumped.

"Ha. Wouldn't get your hopes up! Go Leone! Lets finish this! King lion tearing blast!" Three tornados formed and were coming my way.

"Oh no you don't! Go Wolf! Alpha wolf charge!" I yelled. Wolf bitbeast came out and started to glow a light blue and charged to the tornado. "Break through!" Wolf broke through the tornados and hit Leone. "Yeah!"

The crowd gasped. "WHAT?" Kyoya asked in disbielf and in shock. His eyes were wide.

"WOA! Wolf broke through Kyoya's special move! It hasn't been done before!" Blader DJ yelled in shock.

"What? H-how did you do that?" Kyoya asked. He wasn't his usual calm self.

"Easy! I just broke through!" I said.

He shook his head and became calm again. "Oh yeah? Leone and I aren't finished yet! Go Leone! King wild lion fang dance!" A strong tornado appeared and started to suck in pieces of the stadium and shot it at Wolf. "Ha! How do you like that?"

"It's strong, I'll tell you that. But not strong enough! Go Wolf! Wolf claw tornado!" I commanded. Wolf began to make a tornado and the flying rocks got sucked in the tornado. "Now!" The rocks flew back at Leone. I looked at Kyoya's eyes and saw panic. I got him now.

Then something changed. "Grrrrr! I'm not finished! I _will_ win this battle! Leone!" Kyoya yelled. Leone dodged the rocks.

My tornado vanished. "I'm not done either! This is only the beginning!"

"WHAT?"

"This was a fun battle and all, but time to end it! Go Light Wolf! Show our heart full of light! Special move: Killer instinct destruction!" Light Wolf bitbeast came out and howled. A white light started to shine and Wolf charged towards Leone at full force and tackled Leone into the stadium with a bite. Leone roared.

"LEONE!" Kyoya yelled paniced. Smoke rose and blinded everyone so you couldn't see what was happening.

When the smoke cleared, Wolf was in the center still spinning. Everyone looked the other way and gasped.

"Wha-what?" Blader DJ yelled in shock. Leone fell out of his hole, not spinning. "T-the winner is Sam!" The crowd cheered.

Kyoya fell to his hands and knees. "I-I lost? Le-Leone and I _lost_? H-how?"

Wolf retreated to my hand. I cheered. "Good job Wolf!" Wolf shined. I walked over to the fallen Kyoya. I held out my hand. "Hey, don't be to hard on yourself. It was an amazing battle! You put up a great fight! I've hadn't had that exciting of a battle in a long time! I'm looking forward to our rematch!" He looked up at me and took my hand. I pulled him up.

"Sam, I have to say, and I don't say this a lot, you are the real deal. Next time we met, the outcome will be different!" Kyoya said. He was back.

"SAM! KYOYA!" the group yelled. We looked over.

"That was _**AMAZING**_! I'm still in shock! I can't believe it!" Madoka said and kept going on and on about it.

"Do you think you can battle me and Pegasus some time?" Ginga asked bouncing up and down like a little kid.

I laughed. "Of course! I won't go easy on you!" I winked.

"Hey! Don't forget about me and Sagitterio!" Kenta said. I said of course.

Yellow came up to me and gave me a huge hug. She showed me her notepad with a big grin:

'_I can't believe you! What a great battle! I'm sorry that Tsubasa was a real jerk though. He shouldn't have mentioned your scar like that. I'm going to teach that guy some manners! He doesn't say those things to my friends!'_

She looked angry now. "Oh no Yellow. It's fine, really. I get it a lot. It's no nig deal."

She wrote down something:

'_YES IT DOES! He was a real fat a-hole! I'll be back.'_

Then she stormed off.

~*with Yellow*~

She was going through hall after hall looking for the silver haired jerk. Her mind was racing with things that she should write and show. She was REALLY mad. But for some reason, she was kind of nervous of actually seeing him. When she first saw him, she blushed. And it was during the battle royal! But after what he said to Sam, she wasn't going to like him in any sort of way AT ALL.

Then she saw him. Her heart started to race and started to blush a light pink. She realized what was happening and shoved those feelings aside. She needed to teach someone a lesson.

She put her fingers to her mouth and did a sharp whistle that could be heard from a mile. He stopped walking and turned around. His eyes went wide. She motioned for him to come to her. He did.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked still with wide eyes.

She nodded and wrote something down and showed him:

'_YES YOU CAN. You were being a real jerk to my friend Sam! I can't _believe_ that you would say something so mean like that Tsubasa!'_

He read the message and got confused. "Wait, I'm confused. Who are you? Can't you talk? And how do you know my name?"

She sighed. She was thinking she should have a page in her notebook explaining to people about the talking thing. She wrote:

_'YES. I can talk but I chose not too. PLEASE don't ask. I know your name because Blader DJ introduced you in the battle royal. And my name is Yellow.'_

"Yellow huh? Never heard a name like that. Will I ever get to know why you don't talk?"

'_Nope. No one will ever find out. And back to the matter! I came to you to teach you some manners!'_

"Manners? I think _you're the_ one who needs to be taught manners."

Her eyes went wide. Her? Manners? Yeah right! She wrote:

_'Oh yeah? Bring it on! Me and Sunlight Angelo will teach you a lesson!'_

She held up her bey. His eyes grew wide again.

"What? You're a blader?" Then he smirked and held up Eagle. "Alright but I won't be going easy on you just because you're a pretty girl!" She froze. Did he just call her pretty? He noticed the slip up. "Oh uh, I mean. Let's just get the battle started! 3 2 1 Let it rip!"

They launched their beys and they circled each other.

'Go Sunlight!' Sunlight started attacking Eagle and was pushing him back.

"Oh making the first move are we? Then I'll make the second! Eagle!" Eagle jumped in the air. "Metal wing smash!" Eagle came crashing down and hit Sunlight hard. She started to wobble badly. "Ha! One more hit and this battle will be finshed! Go Eagle! Huh?"

Angelo started to glow a light yellow. 'Angelo, healing move: Heavenly touch!' Suddenly Angelo regained her balance and was perfectly healed.

"What? H-how is that possible?" Tsubasa said in utter shock.

Yellow just smiled sweetly. 'Let's finish Sunlight Angelo!' She closed her eyes and put her hands in a praying position. 'Special move: Angel feather dance!' She opened her eyes. Sunlight jumped high and turned upside down facing Eagle. A bright yellow light appeared and Tsubasa covered his eyes. A tornado formed and swallowed Eagle. The light vanished, as did the tornado. Eagle was no longer spinning and then Angelo bounced back down on the ground.

His eyes went wide. "Wha-what? Eagle?"

Angelo retreated to Yellow. She still had that sweet smile on her face. She took out her notepad again and wrote:

'_Don't mess with me or my friends.' _She winked at him and walked away leaving a stunned Tsubasa.

~*back with everyone*~

We were all in the food court getting something to eat when I saw Yellow walking towards us with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Hey Yellow! Where'd you run off to?" I asked her when she came up to us.

She turned her notepad to us.

'_Oh just taught some guy a lesson about manners.' _

She just smiled at me and turned her head. I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that chapter was about Yellow and Tsubasa! Hope you enjoyed it Illusion fox! And are you ready for Ryuga? XD He's next! I'm trying to make the chapters longer.<strong>

**Dinner time! Chow!**

**~SleepyWolf2365**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am on a roll! So I went on Quizilla today to post Taken there too. I went on my old account and I got a message. I read it and it was from one of my fans! Turns out, I inspired her to create an account and to start writing Beyblade stories! I felt so good. I'm making a difference in the world one beyblade story at a time;) Okay this chapter Ryuga will appear and someone else will too…it's Ripperkiz's OC! YAYYY!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion.**

* * *

><p>Me, Kyoya, and Kenta were all standing on the 1st 2nd and 3rd platform to receive our bey points. I saw everyone cheering for us. Fireworks went off.<p>

"It's time to start the award ceremony! In 3rd place, Kenta receives 1,000 points!" Kenta smiled as he saw his points rise. "In 2nd place, Kyoya receives 3,000 points!" You could hear Benkei yelling Kyoya over and over again. I heard Kyoya chuckle. "And in 1st place receiving 10,000 bey points; Sam!" The crowd cheered. I looked at my pointer and saw it rise to 47,890. I groaned. I _still_ didn't have enough points to enter battle bladers.

"Good job Sam!" Kenta said with a smile.

I returned it. "You too Kenta."

~* later outside the stadium*~

I waved goodbye to everyone. "Bye guys! It was fun meeting all you, but I have to be moving on. I still need a little over 2,000 bey points. I'll see you at Battle Bladers!"

Yellow came up to me and we gave each other a hug. I looked at her notepad.

'_I'll see you at Battle Bladers Sam.'_

"You can count on it! I hope we can battle one day." She nodded. Kenta gave me a hug and then Benkei tackled all four of us to the ground.

"Be-Benkei! We- ca-can't BREATH!" Kenta gasped.

"Oh sorry guys! I'm just so upset that were all parting ways again! B-b-b-bull!" He said crying.

Ginga helped us up. "Next time we all met, it will be at Battle Bladers." Everyone nodded.

~*Later*~

I walked down a dark street in some city. It was nighttime and I needed to find a place to crash for the night. I saw a park and went over to it. Then I heard something. I froze mid-stride. I turned around.

"Hello?" I yelled. I had a bad feeling. I heard it again. "H-hello? Okay who's there? I heard you! Show yourself!" I got out Light Wolf. "Come on! Face me! I'm not scared!" I kinda lied.

"Hello." Someone whispered in my ear.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. I quickly turned around. "Who are you?" No one was there. I was petrified. I needed to find someplace indoors FAST. I started to run when something hit the back of my head HARD. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

~*with Kyoya*~

He walked down a dirt road with a bag over his shoulder. He was going to a tournament to earn points. He was so sure that he would get those 10,000 bey points. He underestimated Sam. He swore that when they meet at battle bladers, he _will _win.

"Go Anubis! Show these guys what we're made of! Special move: Lava rock melt down!" A female voice said.

"Hm?" He said. He walked over to where the battle was going on. When he got there he saw a skinny girl wearing a black ruffled skirt with black leggings that had orange tiger stripes on it, a brown shirt with a black jacket on top that had orange tiger stripes on it also. She had dark blue eyes and brown hair that had a purple stripe on the left side.

"No! Mustang!" The boy she was battling cried, watching the fate of his bey.

Her bey turned a bright red, which looked like it was burning hot, and charged for Mustang. With one hit, she knocked Mustang back to the blader. His eyes widened, his bey looked melted.

"M-mustang! Y-y-your melted!" he cried.

"Yeah, your probably going to need to fix that." She said with a grin and got Anubis. She sighed. "Is there _anyone_ that can put up a good fight? Guess I have to wait until the tournament." She shook her head and walked towards the arena completely unaware that a green haired guy was watching her the entire time.

'_Who are you?_' He thought.

~*Later at the tournament*~

"Let's get the final round of this 5,000 bey point tournament started! The two finalists are Kyoya and his Rock Leone!" Blader DJ introduced. The crowd went nuts. "And his opponent, Felicity Jackson and her bey, Volcano Anubis!" The girl Kyoya saw earlier rose to the dish.

His eyes went wide. "You? You're my opponent?"

"Got that right. Why? Have you've been stalking me and saw my amazing power and strength?" She asked taughtingly.

"What? NO! I saw you battle that kid earlier and melt his bey!" He said defensively while holding up Leone. "Let's go! I'll beat you! I'll crush any opponent in my way! I have people I need to defeat at Battle Bladers!"

She held up her bey. "Like Ginga and Sam? I'm quite surprised that a horse with wings and a wolf defeated the fierce and mighty Kyoya." She smirked knowing that would get under his skin.

"Grr Let's get the battle started! 3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

~*Back with Sam*~

"Sam," I heard someone whisper. "Sam, honey, you need to wake up. Your going to be late for the dance."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "What? The dance? What dance?" I rubbed my eyes. Everything was all fuzzy. Then I looked over to the person that was talking to me. It was my mom. My MOM? My mother was dead! Only my father was alive! "Mom? Your alive? Mom!" I started to cry and gave her a big.

She laughed, concerned. "Of course I'm alive! Uh why wouldn't I be?"

I looked at her. "Th-the crash, and that d-day…"

She looked at the clock. "Oh honey! You need to get ready for the summer dance tonight! That nice boy will be coming by to pick you up in half an hour. Take a shower, and I'll lay your clothes on the bed for you. Chop chop!" She clapped her hands and left.

I was still very confused. My mother was alive. My dad came in and cut me out of my thoughts.

"Now Sam, if that boy tries anything on you I'll let him have it!" He said making a fist.

I laughed. "It's going to be fine dad. No need to worry. He would never do anything like that!" At least I think he wouldn't. I don't even know who was my date. Or what was happening.

"Now what was his name again? Ryutaro? Ryo? Ry…ry…oh that's it! Ryuga!"

"Ryuga? Who's that?" I asked confused as ever.

He looked at me. "Your kidding right? You don't even know who your going to the dance with?" He looked angry.

I needed to think of something. FAST. "Ryuga? Oh yeah Ryuga! I mixed up his name with someone else's. Sorry dad."

He looked at me suspiciously. Then my mom came in. "Sam! Your still not in the shower yet?" She was holding my dress and a pair of heels. "Get in the shower right now!"

"Yes mother." I said and quickly went into the bathroom. In the shower I was thinking things over. My mother died when I was 13. And my mom wanted me to go to this summer dance but no one asked me and I didn't go. That means only one thing…Did I go back in time? But now I had a date…but I don't know who this Ryuga person was.

I got out and went into my room where my mom helped me in the dress and then did my make up and hair.

My mom looked at me and began to tear. "Oh honey. Y-you look so beautiful." Than the doorbell rang. My heart began to race and I became all sweaty.

I walked down the stairs and my Dad told me I looked beautiful. I smiled. Then I opened the door. Then I saw him. It was a tall boy with a nice build for his age. He had white spiky hair with a red streak in front. His skin was tan and he had honey-gold eyes. He held out flowers sheepishly and was wearing a tux. I blushed.

"Uh, here. I-I got them for you. H-hope you like them." He said. He was nervous. I thought it was cute.

I smiled and took them. "Thanks. I love them." Then he held out his arm and I took it and then we left.

FF

Ryuga and me were lying under a tree on a hill looking up at the stars. It was one of the most romantic nights of my life. I sighed in content.

He looked over at me. "Sam, you look beautiful tonight."

I blushed madly. "T-thanks. You don't look h-half bad yourself."

Then we looked at each other and it felt like time froze. It was like we were the only two people in the entire world. Our faces got closer and closer and then, next thing we know it, we kissed. Fireworks were going off and someone was yelling my name. It was perfect. Wait what?

"SAM! WAKE UP." Someone was yelling at me. Then everything was fading away. "WAKE UP!"

I groaned. The back of my head was pounding. "What? Ryuga?" I said still half asleep.

"Ryuga? What?" the person asked confused. They shook me.

I opened my eyes. It was a dream. It was all a dream. I didn't go back in time. I was asleep. It was a memory that I didn't have. "Huh? Where am I?" I quickly sat up. Bad idea. A lot of pain rushed to my head. I closed my eyes. "Ah my head!"

"Your at the Dark Nebula headquarters."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Nebula? Whaaat? What on earth is Sam doing there? Who will win the 5,000 bey point tournament? Kyoya or Felicity? Tune in for the next chapter! XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been updating. We're painting, moving furniture, and ripping up carpet in my house. So I've been busy.**

**Good news! My mom started school Tuesday and since I start next week, I get to baby-sit my brother! Which leaves me hours and hours to type! YAYY! Aren't you happy? XD**

***EMERGANCY*****

**There is an EMERGANCY! Remember that Adam Scott story I mentioned? Well I have a few chapters written but I don't have a CLUE in what category it should go in! It's the first of it's kind! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE review or PM me if you can help! Here's the summary and story title. (FYI it's a Cinderella story)**

**My Prince…has a golf club?(Yes, I changed the title from the reviews. I like this one better)**

I love golf. I love it. My dad taught me everything I know but he left and never came back. He told me he was going to make it big and that we'll live a happy life, just the two of us. But it's 12 years later and I'm 30 still working for my stepmother and stepsisters. I wanted to fall in love and have a life by now. But that can never happen to me….right?

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and screamed. I took in my surroundings; I was in some plain room on a bed. "WHAT? I'm in the DARK NEBULA?"<p>

"Hey calm down. Stop freaking out." The voice said again. It sounded like it belonged to a little kid.

I looked over. "Yuu?"

He just looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Why are you in the Dark Nebula?"

He just shrugged. "Cause I think it's cool. I get to watch Ryuga up close." He closed his eyes with a big smile on his face waving his fists around. "He's so cool."

"Ryuga," I whispered to myself. "Hey Yuu, would you mind showing me who this Ryuga guy is?"

His eyes got wide in disbelief. "You don't know who Ryuga is?" I shook my head 'no'. "Well he's only the most awesomest and most powerful blader in the entire world!" He jumped up and grabbed my wrist and started to tug me in a rush. "Come on! You have to see!" Then he stopped and looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"I thought you knew him." He said while cocking his head.

"No. I've never met him."

"Then why did you say his name while you were sleeping?"

He caught me off guard. I started blushing and turned away. "N-no reason."

He tried to see my face and started laughing. "Ha ha! Then why is your face red?"

I covered my face with my hands. "Because it's hot in here! Let's go!" I quickly got up and started dragging Yuu.

"Ahhh! Hey! Stop that!" He complained.

~*In the hallway*~

Yuu kept ranting on and on, on how Ryuga was the "coolest". I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Yuu," I said completely bored. Then I thought of something. "Hey Yuu, can I ask you something?"

He stopped talking and looked up at me. "Huh? Uh, sure."

"Why am I here? Who brought me here and for what purpose?"

He looked confused. "Uh, I don't know. I just found you in that room and remembered you from that tournament. I was bored so I woke you up."

"Oh, okay." Then a loud explosion shook the entire building. "What was that?" I yelled frightened.

Yuu smiled and clapped his hands. "That was Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago! Let's go!" He started pulling me down the hall.

We stopped in front of a door that said 'Training Room' and went inside. Inside was a huge bey dish and at least a hundred other bladers all on the floor hurt. Then there was a guy standing on the side and caught his bey and laughed. That scared me. Who was this guy and how powerful is he?

"Ha! That was too easy! Me and-" he started to say but got cut off.

"Hi Ryuga!" Yuu yelled from the door and waved his hands in the air. I was in awe. That guy was the same one from my dream! He was older though, like me. I just starred at him trying to comprehend what was going on; until Yuu pushed me forward. "Hey Ryuga!" Ryuga looked over at us. "This is Sam! I found her in one of the rooms. She didn't know who you where so I said that I would show her. I think it's weird because she was saying your name in her dream. And then when I asked her about it her face got red and-" he was saying but I put my hand over his mouth.

"That's _enough_ Yuu." I hissed through my teeth. My face was red.

He took my hand off his mouth and laughed and pointed to my face. "Haha see! Your face is red again!"

I slapped my forehead and groaned. I looked at Ryuga and he was looking at us weird. Then he looked at me and made a face. It was like he was seeing the most disgusting thing in the world. That got me mad.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Huh? Cause I have a _SCAR_ on my face? What never seen one?" I yelled while pointing at my scar. I waved my hands in the air. "Oh look at her, she's ugly because she has a SCAR!"

Yuu looked at me. "Well I don't think your ugly. Your pretty to me."

I turned around and looked down at him. I was taken off-guard. "Wha? Y-you mean that?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah! You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

'Okay, now he's being a kiss up.' But I took the bait. "Aw thanks Yuu!" I got down on one knee and gave him a big hug. I looked over to Ryuga and he looked at us. He looked…looked…_jealous_.

He noticed that I was looking at him and changed his expression. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "I don't have time for this." He turned around and walked away and waved his hand.

"R-ryuga! Wait!" Yuu yelled loudly after his "hero". He started to chase him.

I sighed and followed him. "Yuu! Wait!" When I caught up, Yuu kept babbling about something. I went next to him. I still wasn't sure about Ryuga.

Then Yuu saw Tsubasa. "Hey Tsubasa!" he yelled and ran down the hall…which left me with Ryuga. Go figure.

"So," I started awkwardly. He just kept quiet and had his eyes closed. "How do walk with your eyes closed?" Nothing. Then I remembered something. "Hey maybe you know why I'm here. Why am here in the Dark Nebula? Who kidnapped me? What do you want with me?"

He opened an eye and looked at me. "_I_ don't want you here. I have no use with a bratty teenage girl."

'_WHAT?_ Excuse me? Who are you calling a bratty teenage girl? I'm the same age as you! And I'm not bratty! I'm _far_ from that!"

He closed his eyes again. "Whatever."

"Wait. So who wants me here? Why?"

"You'll find out."

I groaned. Then we caught up with Tsubasa and Yuu. Tsubasa was in a daze. Almost, like he was in love.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Yuu yelled and waved his hands in his face. "Why do you look like that? Hey! Answer me!" He frowned.

"Yuu, you're never going to get his attention like that." I said pretending to be motherly. Then I had an evil grin. "You need to like this." My hand went back and I slapped him hard in the face.

He yelled and held his cheek. It was completely red. "Owww! Why'd you do that? Huh? Why are _you_ here?"

"Payback; for what you said to me at the tournament. And I don't know!"

"You were in like some sort of trance! What happened?" Yuu asked.

He looked confused. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry about that," Then he looked down at Yuu. "What trance? What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "So who taught you manners?"

He looked away but you could see a faint pink on his face.

Yuu caught on. "So who's the girl? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He asked in an annoying voice.

"Wha-what? Nobody! I don't know what you were talking about!" He said defensively. Then something fell from Tsubasa. It was Eagle. But it was damaged.

I picked Eagle up. "What happened?" I looked at him.

His eyes went wide. "Oh that? Nothing!" He took Eagle from me and started to walk away. "I'll, uh, see you guys later!"

"Okay, that totally wasn't like Tsubasa. Right Ryuga?" Yuu asked and turned to look at him but he was gone. "What? Where'd he go?"

I sighed. "Left cause he got better things to do I guess," Then some random guy saw us and started running towards us yelling.

"Hey lady! Stop right there! You weren't supposed to leave your room!" The guy held up his bey and launched it.

I panicked and launched Wolf. "Go Wolf!" Wolf collided with the bey and an explosion happened, sending the guy flying. I caught Wolf and started running the opposite way. "Bye Yuu!"

Then a whole group of bladers showed up and launched their beys. "Ahhh! Wolf! Wolf claw tornado!" I commanded and a tornado formed, sending all their beys flying. I caught Wolf again and ran through a different hall. I turned the corner and ran into someone. I fell to the ground. "Ow! Move!" I yelled and ran past them. But they caught me. They had a strong grip. I looked to the person. "Ryuga?"

"You're not going anywhere."

~*At the 5,000 point tournament*~

Leone and Anubis circled each other.

"I'm not wasting any time! Go Anubis! Lava rock meltdown!" Felicity yelled.

"Ha! You can't touch Leone! Leone: Lion gale force wall!" Kyoya yelled. A huge tornado formed protecting Leone. Anubis got flung around and thrown to the other side of the stadium with a BANG.

"Grr, you can't get rid of me so easily! Anubis!" She yelled. Anubis then jumped out of the hole and started to attack Leone. She smirked. Anubis was pushing Leone to the edge of bey dish. "Lava rock meltdown!"

His eyes went wide. "Leone!" But it was too late. The hot burning Anubis attacked Leone and steam appeared; Leone was being melted. "LEONE! KING LION TEARING BLAST!" Kyoya yelled in a state of panic.

Felicity smirked. "It won't work Kyoya. Parts of Leone have been melted. Your moves won't work the same."

She was right. Three tornados appeared but they weren't strong at all; then they disappeared.

Kyoya was shocked. How could he win the battle? Then he closed his eyes. "Ha. That's what you think."

Felicity looked confused. "What?"

He opened his eyes and pointed at her. "I SAID, that's what you think!" He roared. The crowd cheered. "Leone!" Leone started to glow a light green and the lion bitbeast came out and roared. He charged for Anubis and started to attack the bey. He sent it flying all over the dish, making holes every time.

This time she was shocked. "Wh-what? But your bey, i-it's melted! How can you attack like it's perfectly fine?"

He laughed. "Because! We still have our spirit! Now Leone! Special move: Lion 100 fang fury!" A tornado appeared and the exposed pieces of the stadium got sucked in the tornado and got flung straight at Anubis. "Crush her!"

Felicity panicked. "Ah! A-anubis! Dodge them!" Anubis started to dodge them but wasn't fast enough. A huge rock hit Anubis and sent it flying. Everyone gasped. Volcano Anubis was at her feet.

"And the winner is; Kyoya!" Blader DJ announced. The crowd went wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! This is the longest chapter I've typed so far. School starts on Monday and I'm SOOO unprepared. I don't even know if I have all my school supplies. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I still need your help with my other story though! If I don't have any place to put it here, then I'll post it on Fictionpress. It's the sister site of FanFiction. So I'll tell you if/when I do! Hope you check it out! I've re-written parts to make it better.**

**Chow for now! All hale the magic conch!**

**~SleepyWolf2365**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG everyone. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. As a gift, I will post 3 chapters this week! So another OC will be introduced and you will find out who: D I also have some questions for this "AJ" guy at the end of this chapter; ONLY for the creator though. Okay on with chapter 9! XD**

* * *

><p>"Let me go Ryuga!" I screamed while trying to get out of his grasp. He held my arms across my back and was pushing me forward, so it was impossible to get out of his grasp.<p>

Then we stopped in front of a door and he tied my wrists together and brought me in. Inside was a nice looking office with a desk with a computer in the back. There was a cactus on the left side and the entire back wall was made of glass. A computer chair was facing the window.

"My, my we have a feisty one here don't we?" A man said. I think he was in the chair.

Ryuga threw me on the ground; I was on my knees facing the desk.

"What do you want with me?" I asked shakily.

The chair turned around and a man stood up. He was wearing a purple suit, glasses, and had spiky hair with a streak of yellow in the front. "What do I want with you, you ask?" He asked innocently as he walked around the desk and came up to me. I nodded. "Well, it shouldn't be to much if you cooperate, my friend."

I growled. "You _aren't _my friend."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well don't you want to know _why_ you're here? Hm?"

I rolled my eyes. This was getting annoying. "Just tell me already!"

He chuckled and turned around and walked to the window. "You are here because you are a very powerful blader. The Dark Nebula Organization could use someone of your talent."

My eyes got wide. They wanted me to join? I vowed _never_ to join an organization that's uses bladers for dark things; and the Dark Nebula was one of them. "No."

He turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I said _no_. I will never join the Dark Nebula. I know what you guys do. You use innocent bladers for dark and evil purposes." I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

The man took off his glasses and looked at me. "Oh really?" He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I'm so sorry you feel that way my friend," he opened his eyes quickly. "But that's too bad! You _will_ join the Dark Nebula or else!"

"Or else what?"

Pictures came on the monitor. "Or you can say goodbye to your loved ones!" I looked at the screen. My eyes became watery. It was pictures of my father, Yellow, Ginga, Kyoya, and everyone else I knew and loved.

I broke down crying; hot tears were streaming down my face. "NO! NO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!"

The man chuckled. "So what is your decision?"

I looked at the screen. "I'll join." I whispered.

"I'm glad we made an agreement."

I looked at him in the eye. "Who are you?"

He put his glasses on. "My name is Doji. I am the head of the Dark Nebula Organization. Your first assignment is to enter a tag team battle with Ryuga. You could use the points."

"_WHAT?_" Ryuga and me asked simultaneously. We looked at each other in disgust; then at Doji.

He chuckled. "Oh I forgot to mention that earlier Ryuga. You _will_ be Sam's partner in the tournament. She needs the points so she can enter Battle Bladers."

Oh boy. This is not going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that it is very short but I don't have time to type a complete full chapter. Another one will be posted soon this week I PROMISE. I feel so bad that I haven't updated in awhile. I gotta finish homework lol Bye for now!<strong>

**IMPORTANT****

**This is for "AJ". Your character will be introduced next chapter but I have 2 final questions for you:**

**Would you like to permanently become part of the story? And if you do, then would you like a love interest?**

**Review! And check out my other story! Bye!**

**~SleepyWolf2365**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait everyone School has been really busy. So here's another chapter. So I saw The Lion King in 3D yesterday and OH MY GOD IT WAS AMAZING! EVERY part of it was breathtaking! So after you've read my work, GO SEE IT!**

**It has also inspired me to write a lion-based story:D So I'll eventually post it. I'll report when I have.**

**Also Adam Scott was on top this morning but after the 9th hole he kept missing putts T_T SO SAD. My heart goes out to him tomorrow so he can go down in history:DD(he didn't win TT_TT)**

**One last thing; I've noticed lack of reviews and for me to post the next chapter; I need at least 70 reviews people! I know you can do it! I didn't want to go their either:/ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Yellow's P.O.V*<p>

I gasped. I couldn't believe what I just saw before my eyes.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Sam screamed while crying hysterically. Everyone she knew and loved was on the monitor. If she didn't join the Dark Nebula, they would all die.

My eyes grew wide in shock; I saw my picture. I looked at Sam and tears were streaming down her face. I couldn't believe this was happening. The strong girl I first met was down on her knees begging for mercy.

The cruel man named Doji just laughed. "So what's your decision?"

Her head bowed and she whispered, "I'll join."

'No, Sam don't!' I silently said.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement. Your first assignment is to win a tag team tournament with Ryuga."

Both of them yelled in objection and looked at each other in disgust; but obeyed.

They were dismissed and she was untied and left the room. Silent tears begun to pour out of my eyes. I was taken back, I wanted to run to Sam and comfort her.

I was watching everything from behind Doji's cactus. Yes I know, it's a miracle that no one saw me and I'm probably stupid for even trying to spy on the Dark Nebula. But I'm confident because I've been doing this for a long time. I never trusted the Dark Nebula so I've started spying on them. And I've learned a lot of information.

I watched Doji return to his desk and he started to sip orange juice from a champagne glass. "Merci." He called.

A computer voice answered in a heavy French accent, "Yes, master?"

"Keep an eye on Sam for awhile. She seems unstable and might try to escape at times. If she tries, return her to me so she can be…. punished."

"Yes, of course master."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Prepare lunch. I will be heading to the dinning room shortly."

"Will do sire." And the voice vanished.

Doji rose from his chair and left his office. This was my chance to escape. I stood up and ran out of the office into the many hallways of the headquarters. I went from corner to corner until I ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" the guy said angrily. I looked up and saw it was Tsubasa. I blushed and stood up. He stood up at looked at me and instantly blushed realizing it was me. "Oh Y-Yellow. Sorry, I didn't know it was you. What are you doing here?"

I took out my trusty notepad and pen and wrote:

'_None of your bissness! Look I would love to stay and chat but I need to get out of here!'_

"I'll help. Follow me." He took my hand and we started running. He took me through hall after hall until two glass doors came into view, showing the way out of the building. We stopped in the lobby. I ran to the door. "Yellow wait!" I stopped and faced him. "Will I see you again?"

I nodded and smiled. Then I ran out the door.

*Sam's P.O.V*

I sighed.

I couldn't believe that I was forced to join the Dark Nebula. But if I didn't…then everyone would be gone…forever. How dark and heartless could anyone be?

I started to cry again.

"Would you stop crying already? Your _really_ annoying." Ryuga said in a bitter tone.

We were in the helicopter heading to the tournament. I looked up at him. "Well SORRY if I have feelings!"

He grunted and rolled his eyes. The helicopter landed and I jumped out with Ryuga following. I walked to the entrance until someone called my name.

"Sam!"

I turned around. A guy came up to me. He had blue spiky hair like Kyoya, deep blue eyes, peach skin, and was my height. He was wearing a black hoodie, gray skinny jeans with a black belt to hold his bey, and had black combat boots.

He smiled. "Hey."

"Hey?" I answered wearily. He acted like he's known me forever. Weird?

"You're competing?" He motioned towards the arena.

"Yeah?" I slowly answered. "Uhm who are you?"

He looked hurt. "You don't remember me?" I shook me head. He laughed. "Well I almost didn't remember you either,"

He took out his bey. It was black and gray. The face bolt was black but the design was white. It looked like a flying bird and had a 'R' in the middle. The energy ring was gray had feather designs on it. The fusion wheel was completely black and the spin track and performance tip was gray. I felt like I knew this bey from somewhere.

He held it up in the launcher. "What, are you just going to stand there all day or what?"

I took out Light Wolf and held her up. "Let's do this!"

"3 2 1 Let it…RIIIP!"

The beys circled each other.

"Let's make the first move Wolf! Go!" Wolf charged for the bey and started to attack.

He just laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Sam. It might have worked in the past but not any more! Black Raven!"

My eyes went wide. This guy was creeping me out. "The past? What are you talking about?" Black Raven hit Wolf back and started to attack. He was pushing Wolf back easily. Who was this guy? "Grr, Wolf! Hold your ground!" Wolf obeyed.

"Raven! Let's show her who we are! Special move: Black Feather Blast!" The raven bitbeast came out and spread its wings and glowed a light grey. Black feathers flew everywhere and the raven flew straight towards Wolf.

My eyes went wide. I remembered. I smiled. "Wolf! Let's show an old friend that we're still on top! Special move: Alpha Wolf Charge!" The White Wolf bitbeast came out and started to glow a light blue and howled. She started running towards the Raven at full speed.

"Goooo!" We both commanded with big smiles on our faces.

The beys and bitbeasts collided head on and created a huge explosion, which sent us flying back.

"Ahh!"

We heard two 'clinks' and when the smoke cleared, we saw both our beys next to us not spinning. We looked at each other and started laughing. Other people must of thought we were crazy. I got up and dusted myself off. I completely forgot why I was so sad and angry before.

"It's nice to see you AJ! I didn't recognize you at all!" I yelled over to him. I ran over and gave him a big hug. We were the best of friends when we were little. But when my Mom died, I left our small village and set out for the world to become the strongest blader; it was the dream my family shared.

"I almost didn't either. You're appearance might have changed but I still know how you battle!" he said. He bent down and picked up Black Raven. He started to clean it with his hoodie.

"Wolf! I can't believe I forgot!" I turned around to pick up Wolf when I saw that she was missing. "WOLF!"

"Here!" someone called and threw Wolf over to me.

I caught my bey and looked over to the person; it was Ryuga. "Oh uh thanks Ryuga?"

He walked over to us.

"Oh are you guys uh dating?" AJ asked awkwardly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ryuga and I both said. "WE DON'T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER!"

AJ put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay I'm sorry! I didn't know! I just assumed that-"

"YEAH WE GET IT." We both said. Ryuga walked away pissed.

"LET'S GO!" He roared.

"Okay! No need to get pissy dragon breath!" I sneered. I looked over at AJ. "Hey sorry I got to go. Are you competing?"

He sadly shook his head. "No, can't. I don't have a partner but I can watch if you want."

"Yes yes yes!" I shouted in glee. I started to run towards the arena, "See you there!"

AJ waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for now! Sorry it took awhile! I'm typing another one as you read…. but only if you REVIEW! <strong>

**That chapter was for "AJ"! Hope you loved it! Welcome to the story! :DD**

**Bye!**

**~SleepyWolf2365**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I'm glad that we have reached the goal of 70 reviews! XD But there is actually 71! Even better! XD So there is no review goal for this chapter cause I'm super happy right now!**

**So I've started my Lion King story but when I saw that you all have reached 70, I dropped everything and typed a new chapter! Sorry it's short**

**There is bad news for me right now. My house is falling apart! The carpet for the upstairs floor STILL hasn't been installed yet cause the dude keeps making mistakes -_-, my downstairs bathroom is broken so we all share 1 bathroom now, and my refrigerator is broken also so we had to move all the food to our backup 1 in the basement. Now we have to go downstairs if we want something to drink-_- it's been rough…**

**AND my dad is having surgery tomorrow to for his shoulder tomorrow so I have to walk to school ALL next week! The walk is like a mile! *sigh***

**Well I know you don't want to hear about my sad life; you want to read about Sam's! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>*Felicity's P.O.V*<p>

"Let it RIIIP!" I shouted in the forest. I was by myself training. "Go Anubis! Melt the rocks! Lava rock meltdown!" Anubis started to glow a burning hot red color and charged straight for the huge boulder in front of us. A big _bang_ could be heard and you could clearly see the huge gaping hole in the middle of the boulder. "Yeah!" I cheered and caught Anubis.

_Clap, clap, clap._

"Huh?" I turned around and I saw a boy leaning against a tree clapping slowly and his eyes were closed.

"That was pretty impressive, never seen anyone melt a rock before." He jumped off the branch and landed right in front of me. His emerald green eyes, with orange face paint underneath, looked straight into mine. I backed up a step to get a better look at him. His face was tanned and was partly covered by orange bangs. The rest of his hair was brown and had small orange extensions by his ears. He was wearing a long green shirt underneath a black and yellow coat, tan pants, and complemented by a cream colored scarf. His hands and legs were wrapped in bandages and had black and yellow shoes.

"Um and you are?" I asked.

A dashing white smile played on his lips. "My name is Nile. And you?"

"Felicity Jackson. Why where you watching me?"

He shrugged, "I heard you training and thought I would watch." He looked up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late, I'll find wood to start a fire. I'll be right back."

Then he disappeared into the trees.

*Sam's P.O.V*

I growled. "Ryuga get out of the way!" I glared over at him. He cut me off at an attack.

"Heh. You starting to sound like Yuu! I don't have time for a pup to mess it up! L-Drago! Wipe them all out!" L-Drago started to glow a dark purple and easily knocked out all the other beys.

"Wolf! Dodge it!" I painiced. Wolf just barley dodged L-Drago's attack. I growled fiercely. "RYUGA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS A TAG TEAM BATTLE AND YOU ALMOST KNOCKED ME OUT OF THE STADIUM?" I roared.

He caught his bey and started to walk away. "What can I say? You were getting in my way. You should also work on your attitude problem, you're worse than Yuu."

I caught my bey and ran after him. "HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T YOU HA-" He turned around and crashed his lips to mine. I started to protest but I got lost in it. After a few moments, he pulled away. I was speechless. "Uhhh you me, we kissed, but uhh…"

"Good now your quiet. Stay like that. It's better."

"Sam! Ryuga!" We turned around and AJ came up to us. "Hey. Man, do you guys argue all the time? You sound like an old married couple." He laughed.

"WHAT? COUPLE? MARRIED? WERE NOT MARRIED! OR A COUPLE!" We both quickly yelled together. We looked at each other.

"We didn't kiss or anything!" I quickly added. Ryuga groaned. I looked over at him. I think he was trying to cover up a blush?

AJ looked confused, "I didn't ask if you guys kissed. I only said that you both argue-"

"Yeah we don't care. We have to go prepare for the next round." Ryuga said and started to walk away. "Let's go Sam!"

"Sorry AJ, I'll see you in a bit!" I said and ran after the tall white-haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! I'll type more over the 4 day weekend! Read review and love! Bye!<strong>

**~SleepyWolf2365**


	12. WARNING: WILL BE DELETED SOON

Hey everybody! Okay I know that I have been MIA for the past few...uh months. Excuses, excuses. Blah blah.

So now I've returned and going to type again on my IPad! XD I swear this thing is made by the gods...anyway, I have some sad news for my fans...

I'm going to delete all of my stories and start fresh.

Taken is taking to long and I do not like where it's going. Sam is like a Mary Sue. It makes the story boring right? No can defeat her and blah blah. And the OC's are a pain to incorporate into-_- I'll still put them in but don't complain when they aren't the star of the story.

The only stories that I won't delete is the NINJAGO one shot and the in develop Ryusei story/one shot.

I hope everyone supports the changes and I'll make other stories eventually.

Love,

SleepyWolf2365


End file.
